<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragile by KonaMori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951952">Fragile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaMori/pseuds/KonaMori'>KonaMori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaMori/pseuds/KonaMori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Drabble ] </p><p>Sabe que a pesar de seguir al pie de la letra unas reglas que son tontas; Riddle es una chica hermosa que consciente o inconscientemente es la única y preciada rosa del dormitorio. La más difícil de cultivar. (Ligero Ace Trappola x Female Riddle Rosehearts)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ace Trappola/Female Riddle Rosehearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fragile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Disney: Twisted-Wonderland (ディズニー ツイステッドワンダーランド) es propiedad de Aniplex y Walt Disney Japan. Con los maravillosos diseños de Yana Toboso-sensei.</p><p>Advertencia: Posible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar. Además, es la primer vez que uso a dichos personajes, genderbend y ligera mención de Ace Trappola x Female Riddle Rosehearts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Yo… lo siento—dice la fémina figura, entre sonoros sollozos.</p><p>Al igual que los demás presentes, le sorprende ver a su correcta e imperturbable líder de dormitorio llorar como un indefenso bebé; rompiendo así aquella fachada de aparentar ser algo regido por absurdas y estúpidas reglas que sin queja alguna seguía al pie de la letra. Sin tomar en cuenta a los que le rodean y se ven obligados a seguirlas.</p><p>Su mente, rememora a la perfección como sus delicadas facciones de muñeca de porcelana son bañadas constantemente por los ríos salinos que fluyen intensamente por sus mejillas. Los mares de sus ojos finalmente se han desbordado y, no sabe en qué momento se detendrá para inútilmente tratar de volver a ser el de siempre.</p><p>Segundos, minutos o tal vez horas han sido suficientes para poder apreciar los cuencos que sostienen a su mar se encuentran hinchados por tanto derramar gotas de agua, hebras carmesí se han adherido a su rostro qué se ha teñido con aquel tono de rojo… ese que muchas veces ha ordenado caprichosamente pintar y teñir el inmaculado blanco de las rosas, sus mejillas, su respiración es irregular, su porte de seguridad, su intimidante ser se vuelve una menuda figura, se le observa débil, se le mira vulnerable… ella, es una frágil reina de cristal a punto de quebrarse. Y para él, esa imagen es sencillamente gratificante.</p><p>Seguramente le llamen loco y no quiere que ella, vuelva a tener un <em>overblot</em> (es molesto el tener que lidiar con eso) sin embargo, anhela ver de nueva cuenta a Riddle Rosehearts llorar.</p><p>Sabe que a pesar de seguir al pie de la letra unas reglas que son tontas; Riddle es una chica hermosa que consciente o inconscientemente es la única y preciada rosa del dormitorio. La más difícil de cultivar.</p><p>La gran mayoría desiste de transitar por su sendero de punzantes espinas y, tratar de tenerla al alcance de tu mano. Nadie quiere resultar herido, nadie quiere cargar o sentir dolor, se conforman con admirar la belleza que él único jardinero (valiente) se atreve a cultivar y seguir inmersos en la seguridad de su propio mundo…</p><p>Sinceramente él, también era como cada uno de ellos. Poco le importaba esa rosa, no tenía interés alguno por conocer a Riddle más de lo estrictamente necesario sin embargo, aquella tonta flor terminó desplazando sus espinas por su camino, todo fue por una reverenda estupidez (una rebanada de pastel) lo qué provocó que aquella rosa se percate de su presencia (la cual ha ido colmando poco a poco y de manera constante).</p><p>Y, odia que lo tome en cuenta, siempre le tiene a la mira, no duda en regañarle, no deja que se salga con la suya... Así que llegó a la simple conclusión de que Riddle Rosehearts se joda. Ahora que tienen la oportunidad no crean que después de lo que le ha hecho pasar, va a conformarse con algo tan vago como un "lo siento", claro que no.</p><p>Quiere que su líder de dormitorio se humille y pague con creces todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora y vaya que va a disfrutar ver de nueva cuenta su frágil ser.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bien, después de leer la historia principal y de apoco las personales de los chicos... me enamoré de la gran mayoría y, quitando mi flojera finalmente me he decidido a escribir algo suyo y publicar después de tres meses de inactividad. Es imposible el resistirse a ellos y, aunque esta un poco solo su apartado aquí en fanfiction, tratare de estar en este apartado con frecuencia. Aquí, con tanta variedad para emparejar soy orgullosamente multi-shipp, por lo que escribiré un poco de todo ¿? (tengo a la mitad una idea que surgió gracias a la historia personal SSR bata de laboratorio de Jack).</p><p>Generalmente publico primero en fanfiction (mismo nombre que en facebook)</p><p>Sin más que decir, no olviden visitarme en Facebook. Allí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chateare con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)</p><p>Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>